


Enough

by EzmEmily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is confused, F/M, Motel Rooms, Sam is sad, bad life, crappy life, crowley is a ass, reader is upset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4791401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzmEmily/pseuds/EzmEmily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are tired of the crappy motel, hopping from state to state hunter life and let a cannon loose on your boys</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JaneDoe876](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/gifts).



"That is it, I am leaving. I am going home"

  
I screamed at the two hunters and the angel looking at me dumbfunded and a little bit scared

  
"Y/N you can't be serious"

Dean said sounding a little unsure

  
"Yeah babe. You can't leave, we're a team"

Sam your boyfriend said with a careful tone, trying not to set you off and make you more upset  
Life for you guys had been hard and all of this moving around, leaving my home and family behind and become a hunter and kill monsters, ghosts and demons. At first it was fine. Well aside form coming back from every hunt covered in blood and wounds. This life was dangerous and living everyday wondering if it was my last and at any moment I would be struck down and sent to god knows where.  
Really there were a few things in this life that made it worth it.  
The two Winchester brothers. Dean, who was like the brother I always wanted. My best friend in the world, the angel of the lord Cas or Castiel. And the love my life. Sam  
The first few years of this life were spent engaging in intence eye sex in Dean's Implaia and pretending that we did not like eachother in that way. But we both failed epicly. And from some encoragement slash nagging from Dean. Sam delacred his love for me and we spent the first night as boyfriend and girlfriend having hot sex in one of the cheap hotel rooms  
And that was the problem. I hated moving from place to place in these stinking hotel rooms, crappy food, a bathtub with a roach the size of my freaking fist in the bottom of it. And above all no decent chocolate. Being a Brit I loved Mars bars, Galxey, M&M's and Twix.  
Not this Herseys crap that didn't even taste like chocolate, not a trace of freaking sugar in it

  
"DON'T YOU BABE ME SAM" I screamed at him

  
"I SAID I WANT TO GO HOME. I'M FREAKING DONE"

  
It's true I was being selfish but it was not just my comforts I missed my family too much, and my friends. But I could not keep in touch always because it was dangerous. If our enimes found out some of the people I was close to besides Sam, Dean and Cas, God knows what would happen. A nest of vampires or a pack of skinchangers could go after them, or worse. Crowley and his demons could do so much worse to them.  
But I missed them all so much. Sam would always try and make me feel better. Sam was like the best comfort a girl could want. I loved those nights after hunts when I was drained and sore and lying in a hard, lumpy hotel bed, Sam would clime in beside e a hold me tight against his muscled chest and whisper comforting things in my ear till I fell asleep in his arms  
But there was only so much Sam could do till I snapped

  
"I mean it Sam. I'm going. vamoose, sidaddle. I'm out of here. I'm going back home. And there is nothing you can do."  
"Ok princess. I know you have been a ticking timebomb for a while. But it can't be so bad you want to leave"said Dean

 

"Ok Dean you want the truth. I. Am. Fucking tired of running around America, staying in these crappy motels, and eating all that god awful diner food. I am sick of being beaten, cut, bitten, scratched, possesed and almost getting killed. I hate my every night scrubbing blood out of my hair and bandaging myself. But most of all. The crowning glory of it all. I miss my family, my friends. My life. I just want to go home"

  
"Baby" Sam said taking a step forward, there were tears in his eyes

  
"No Sam" I said taking a step back "Don't make this harder"

  
"I will promise I will make it better, Dean and I have found...."

  
"Sam I don't want to know I want to go home. Jesues Christ I will sell my soul for a freaking bath, so good food and decent freaking chocolate"

  
"Hello darling" a all to familair gruff voice said behind me "Did I hear someone wanting to sell their soul"

  
"DAMMIT CROWLEY" I yelled "How the hell did you hear me.....oh for the love of"

  
I fumbled around in my pocket and felt something cool touch my fingers. Son of a bitch did it again

  
"Really Crowley. Again"

  
"Oh come on darling can you blame me. I do love it when you get angry when you find my little trinkets I plant on you. Touches me right where my bathing suit goes"

  
The King of hell said with one of those smiles that reminded me of an ananconnda

  
"Crowley, get the hell out of here or or hell is going to need a new king" I hissed

  
"So no deal"

  
"OUT"

  
"Alright, alright, relax kitten I'm gone"

  
And with a snap of his fingers he vanished  
And at that moment it all became to much and I began crying

  
"Baby. Y/N don't cry" Sam said moving to take into his arms

  
I couldn't even look at him. I pushed past him and ran out into the parking lot and to my hotel room  
\-----------------------------------------  
"Y/N wait" Sam said beinging to leave to catch up with Y/N

  
"Whoa Cassanova, give her some space. I know she's mad and upset and she is right about this life in the road. She won't leave, she loves you to much and hell, she loves me her big brother to much and not forgetting her bestie with wings over there"

  
Dean said pointing to Cas, who had been quite the whole time he didn't really understand what was going on. Only Y/N was upset

  
"But Dean she sounded pretty serious and she could be packing to get on a plane back to Britian"

  
"With what. Sam she will be happier after she calms down and then you can tell her about the bunker we found"

  
"Yeah your right. I'll give her a few hours"  
\-------------------------------------  
I threw myself on the hard hotel and cried. I did not know what to do. I didn't really want to leave but at the same time I really did. I wanted my old life back but I couldn't leave Sam or Cas and Dean. I loved them too much, they were my family too. And Sammy was the love of my life. My everything  
I thumped the bed, kicked and screamed into an empty room. Jee I hoped nobody called the cops thinking someone was getting killed in here. I mean I killed a vampire in the bathroom in Dean's room last night so the last thing we needed was the cops pokeing around. Beheading a vampire caused more blood than a damn murder scene  
Finally I grew tired and shut my eyes, tears still flowing and hiccuping.

  
"I don't know what to do" I muttered as I fell in a deep sleep  
\--------------------------------------  
My eyes fluttered open

  
"Oh god my head" I muttered "How long was I out"

  
"About four hours honey"

  
I jumped a little but it was just Sam

  
"Sammy"

  
"I'm hear baby" he said pulling me into his lap

  
"Oh Sammy baby. I'm sorry I was being a total bitch. I will never leave you sweetie or the boys. I was just being a selfish bitch. And I understand if you think that"

  
"No baby. I understand why you are getting tired of this way if life. Believe me so have I at sometimes. But I have something to make your comfort better. Me and Dean found this bunker kind of place and it's really cool, it's just like a proper house only underground. Its really cosy and I know you'll love it"

  
"Oh wow baby. Really? I'm really exsited now. No more crappy motels"

  
"No more crappy motels."

  
"Well what are we waiting for lets go"

  
"Easy princess. Dean and Cas are there setting up a suprice for you. Dean took all your stuff to the bunker. And well me. I'm going to love and pamper and spoil you all day"


End file.
